This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Co-expression studies to image the cells with the confocal as well as the TIRF microscope to determine NaPi/interacting protein interactions via imaging, for comparison with collaborator work in co-immunoprecipitation and/or siRNA.